The Journey
by Rose9797
Summary: Kirk and Uhura's relationship is really quite under-explored on Fanfiction. This is my small attempt at rectifying that. Canon compliant. Goes upto STID. Spock/Uhura. Kirk/Uhura friendship. Rated T for a couple of swear words. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Uhura had no idea how it had happened. But denying it was illogical when it was as plain as day. She was finding a friend in Jim Kirk.

The first time Uhura met him was in that upbeat bar on the edge of Riverside when she had only been a second year cadet. They had visited the Shipyard as part of an educational tour. She had loved the opportunity of seeing the hulking skeleton of the flagship of Starfleet under construction. They had gotten a good look at how it would look like after its construction, the way the systems worked and the new advancements in technology being retrofitted into the ship.

She smiled thinking of that fateful day when she had actually first stepped foot on her ship, her second home.

She had been utterly captured by the glorious idea of exploring new worlds and new civilizations in the flagship of the 'Fleet and had become her goal that she was determined to attain. The last night of the tour, their Commandant Captain Pike had allowed them time to unwind and enjoy after five days of study. She had happily gone to the local pub a little later than her girlfriends as she had been catching up on her sleep and bounced inside in excitement.

She exchanged quick greetings with her friends sitting around a table. She volunteered to order them drinks and headed to the counter. And then she had heard a drunken drawl, shamelessly trying to flirt with her. She huffed a laugh thinking how Kirk had sounded that day, utterly wasted and yet had good control of his faculties. She had immediately turned him down; she didn't want anything to do with a lewd bastard.

Kirk though was unaffected by her cold dismissal and had proceeded to enrage her fellow cadets, (who, she had known, had a thing for her) who had beat the shit out of a drunken Kirk. She had tried to stop them. She hated the fact that a poor farm boy was getting beaten up on account of her, but had immediately stopped taking sides when said farm boy landed his hands on her front. In Kirk's defense, he had been thrown around, but that bastard had the gall to smirk and she was furious as she shoved him away with an irritated snarl. Poor farm boy or not, she was not siding with him anymore.

The cadets had then punched him repeatedly in that pretty face of his and she felt a twinge of pity. Just then, a piercing whistle tore through the bar and silence ensued almost immediately. Captain Pike was surveying the bar with disappointment etched in his face and ordered them all outside. They had complied hastily, nobody wanted to mess with Captain Pike.

The next day, she was met with the face of a Jim Kirk, still in last night's bloodstained clothes as he settled a little away from her on the shuttle fumbling with the seat belts. He caught her face and smiled "Never did get that first name."

She grinned and tilted her head in dismissal. That was a challenge and Uhura was not one to back down from one. She thought to herself, 'And you never will, farm boy.'

She saw another man, looking worse for wear himself being talked down by Lt. Hill, as he grumbled about aviophobia. Poor guy.

She watched as he sat beside Kirk and said "I may throw up on you."

Not the first things she would say to her future best friend. But, she didn't understand how boys worked.

 **A/N: This story will have ten short one-shots (or drabbles) about the evolution of Kirk and Uhura's relationship from Uhura's POV. It's all written down. So you can be sure this will be finished. Reviews? Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to be clear, this is not a story. It is a collection of drabbles or one-shots about Uhura's musings regarding Kirk. I actually wrote this as one long one-shot, but decided to break it up into ten parts as they weren't cohesive.**

 **On another note, my Uhura is nice in keeping with canon, compared to most portrayals of her in fanon. See the movies again if you want, but Uhura is utterly respecting of Kirk since he became Captain. Also, just because a woman is strong, doesn't mean she needs to be a bitch.**

oOo

Her second year at the Academy had been eventful. She was stimulated by her studies and Uhura was a very intellectual person. She loved Starfleet and what it had to offer but her parents had not been so thrilled when she had made her intentions clear.

Being their youngest daughter out of two, she was a bit spoiled. Her older sister had pursued a Doctorate in Chemistry and was working in a private firm in her native. Their parents had approved as she was living in a place twenty minutes away from home.

But Nyota had been different, she always had been. She had first pursued a degree in Computer Science and then proceeded to get a degree in Linguistics. She was 25-years when she said to her parents that she was going to join Starfleet and become a Communications Officer aboard a starship. They had at first been reluctant and wished for her to settle down. But Nyota was adamant. She did not think settling down with a nine-to-five job, staying at home and waiting on a husband(!) was for her. Not that she ever planned to get married soon. She had had about five casual relationships during her school and college days. But she had gotten bored of them and what they had to offer her.

Seeing her determination, her parents had finally accepted. Nyota had planned to go, whether they accepted or not, but having them support her was a boost of confidence. And so she had happily moved out of Africa and stepped into the bustling city of San Francisco, the most species diverse city on Earth. She was thrilled to meet so many different species of aliens. Growing up in Africa had not introduced her to many aliens.

She had gotten herself many friends and acquaintances; she was the most socially-active person in her family after all. She had taken some time to adjust to the rules and discipline every cadet was expected to follow, but later, it was all part of her day-to-day life.

oOo

Uhura was surprised to find Jim Kirk in some of her classes on her fourth semester. He had joined only that year, so how he was taking second-year classes was beyond her. They didn't get much opportunity to talk one-on-one however. But she did see him around the Academy and in various social settings where he mostly talked, or rather, pestered her to give him her first name. Most of her friends knew the game they played and refused to reveal it to him, even though he didn't ask them.

She heard all about how he had cleared his first year exams in his first semester and was now promoted to second year from her friends. She was quite stunned by the revelation. She hadn't thought of him to be that much of a genius. But, Uhura was never much good on first opinions so she had learned to change her judgments, Commander Spock, being one of them. Her first impression of him had been quite nasty. She had never met Vulcans before and was quite irritated by the huge snob that was Commander Spock. But, as time progressed she learned to appreciate his intellect and his talent at wry humor. She started seeking him out for opinions on her assignments and projects and the continued one-on-one meetings loosened him up enough for Nyota to see the smart and caring individual that was Commander Spock.

Coming back to Kirk, she had met him face-to-face sometime during the first week of third year. By then, his reputation preceded him. She had heard even from her friend circles about Kirk and his way with women. Uhura wasn't going to comment. What he did in his spare time was his own business.

Still, it was a bit awkward at first, when they met in a bar again.

Uhura was sipping a beer sitting by herself on the counter. She was dressed in a white T-shirt and skinny jeans and her hair let loose but pinned back neatly. She had been in the bar a little over an hour and already had turned down four men clearly interested in her. So it was almost with plain irritation that she said "I'm not interested' without looking up from her PADD, to the fifth guy to sit next to her. A chuckle from a distantly familiar voice caused her to look up.

"Well, don't I know that!"

Kirk was dressed almost the same as he had been when she first met him, the only thing different was that his cocky attitude had been replaced with a warm smile.

She replied in a tone, not quite hostile, but not very friendly either "Then what do you want?"

Kirk turned to order a drink, and Uhura took that time to notice how tired he looked. Kirk caught her staring and looked back quizzically. She frowned, "How _did_ you get by your first year so fast?"

He smirked, "Not because of sleeping around, believe me."

Uhura chuckled, "No, of course not. But you had to be some sort of genius to finish two years' worth of classes in one. And Command track is not very forgiving from what I've heard."

Kirk shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know if I'm a genius, but I'm no fool either."

Uhura sipped her beer, "I surmised as much," and mentally sniggered. She was speaking like Commander Spock.

Kirk laughed and took the proffered glass from the bartender and took a long draught. Clearly, he must be more exhausted than he looked.

He plunked the beer glass on the counter and let loose a hearty sigh. Uhura looked at him, "Long day?"

Kirk shook his head staring into his half-empty glass "You don't know the half of it."

Uhura remained quiet. She didn't know what to say which was a first for her, being the social butterfly that she was.

She was curious and wanted to inquire further, to know what had led to his exhaustion. But she didn't want to sound too earnest lest he took it as some sign of her being interested in him. Which she was not.

She didn't have to worry. Kirk emptied his beer and asked for another one and started talking.

"It's really not as easy as it looks."

Uhura frowned in confusion "What is?"

"Joining Starfleet. I was really cocky when I accepted the challenge, but now I'm not so sure."

Uhura was left in silence as she pondered what he said. She had heard of many students in her year, speaking ill of Kirk because he had gotten such high scores, that he had ruined the curve for all of them. She had thought Kirk being the genius that everyone said he was, he might have enjoyed doing so and must have simply breezed through with little to no effort. The fact that he slept around with so many hot girls while simultaneously surpassing all of the scores in the Command track only served to anger his peers.

Uhura could sympathize with them. She was a hard-worker and she felt she had earned every single grade because of it. If there had been a student in her Communications track who was breezing ahead without seemingly doing anything, she must have become envious at the least and spiteful at the worst. But seeing him now, she felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that he was just that good.

"Is this the same guy that was cocky enough to ask for more guys during the fight that night?" she said with a drawl.

Kirk's eyes lighted with recognition, but he frowned. Uhura watched as his expression started to close off and hastened to explain herself. She had sounded condescending, just like how the others must speak of him.

"I get that you worked your ass off to get where you are." And she did. She, or anyone else for that matter, hadn't seen Jim's struggle to reach his place. All they had seen was a cocky bastard, upend the entire grading system while screwing around and a smirk on his lips.

"And you hide it well, what with all the assholery you get up to," she said with a roll of her eyes.

A smile pulled on his lips as he watched her. Uhura turned to look seriously at him, "But you are allowed a moment of weakness every now and again. You don't have to prove anybody anything."

Kirk turned away as she spoke and she waited for him to respond. She would never know what he wanted to say though, cause they were interrupted by a tall, leggy woman who had come up to them and caressed Kirk's shoulders. Uhura watched as his shoulders tightened from the attention.

"Hey, handsome. You're not spending your night with this woman are you?" she said with a distasteful (or jealous?) look towards Uhura.

Uhura turned away from the situation before her. She did not want to watch what they were going to get up to and prepared to leave when she was surprised to hear Kirk's strong voice defend her.

"Watch what you say about my sister, lady."

The woman looked up at Uhura and positively tensed. Uhura was warmed by Kirk's choice of words and played along. She glared daggers at the woman as she put her hand around Jim's bicep and pulled him "Come on Jim, let's go home."

Kirk stood up and followed Uhura out of the bar. Kirk had a wide smile playing on his face. Uhura looked up at him and asked gruffly, "What?"

He beamed, "You called me Jim, which is so not fair if I don't return you the favor of calling you by your first name, Miss - ?"

She smirked as she refused to give in "Uhura."

He (there was no other word) whined "Come _on!_ "

"Good night, Kirk!" she said cheerfully as she walked away and left Jim who was still grumbling.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Uhura and Kirk had a working relationship by their third year. She still hated his lewd pickup lines and his cocky demeanor, but she also believed he was a good person at heart.

That never stopped her from stripping him a new one, every now and again when he would pester her for her name. The bastard positively enjoyed the cussing.

The night Uhura came to her room to find a naked Kirk under her roommate's bed was no different. She knew her roommate and Kirk were sleeping around, but she would _not_ tolerate them doing it in her room. So it was with plain irritation that she slammed him out of their room.

The next morning she was part of the Kobayashi Maru test that Kirk was taking for the third time, and why did she say yes to him again?

Oh, right! Because he had promised he would stop asking for her name for the whole year if she showed up. That little shit knew she would turn up just to shut him up.

She proceeded to watch his 'arrogant bastard show' that he put on for everyone to see and was very approving of McCoy for being the only other person unable to tolerate Kirk's bullshit.

oOo

So, he cheated to win. No surprises there.

What she was upset about was him finding an enemy in Spock, which she ought to know, was no ordinary feat. Vulcans found friendship and enmity illogical, after all. She knew it was all bullshit, but still.

Then, there had been the massive clusterfuck that was the distress signal from Vulcan and their rescue operation.

oOo

 **A/N: I mention Uhura being similar to McCoy in that they are unable to tolerate him outwardly. I think that in itself shows how similar they are in their relationship to Kirk.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We have no Captain and no goddamn First Officer to replace him," came the usual irritated grumble of McCoy.

"Yeah, we do" and Kirk stood up from the console he had been leaning on.

Sulu pointed at Kirk, "Pike made him First Officer."

"You gotta be kidding me!" and Uhura inwardly mirrored the sentiment.

"Thanks for the support," Kirk threw out disappointed at his best friend.

Uhura was still angry at him. He had insulted Spock and his mother when Spock had been hurting and she couldn't forgive him for it. She walked up to him and glared, "I sure hope you know what you're doing. Captain."

She hid her surprise on hearing his somber tone, "So do I."

Kirk sounded unsure of himself, and Uhura turned away to give him time to compose himself. She might be angry at him for what he did, but he was their Captain now and her Starfleet training kicked in.

oOo

Uhura had watched as Kirk and Spock had somehow joined together and become a force to be reckoned with. The Enterprise's Command duo were becoming famous among Starfleet circles. She hadn't understood at first but after having a talk with Spock about him, she understood how much regard Spock held for Kirk. It also helped that Kirk had apologized to Spock for his words during the Bridge.

They butted heads often, but when working together they almost always pulled a miracle out of their asses.

Being in the senior Command team of the Enterprise also meant she got closer to Kirk and was fast becoming close friends. He had all but stopped hitting on her after the anti-climactic reveal of her first name from Spock during their intimate moment on the transporter PADD.

It was nice to have Kirk, Sulu and Chekov join her for a game or a movie in the rec room when she was not spending time with her girl friends. She enjoyed their endless banter and found them all sharing similar tastes in music and movies. Kirk, Spock and McCoy would join her in the Observation Lounge where they would all play poker or watch Kirk and Spock play chess, the conversation flowing like a river running from the beginning of time.

Uhura had known that life in the upper echelons was going to be lonely. She had braced herself for that when she joined Starfleet, determined to make a name for herself, while doing the thing that she loved. She hadn't expected to have found a partner in Spock or a friend in Sulu and Kirk and the others. She came to understand that it wasn't as bad as she had expected or braced herself for.


	5. Chapter 5

When Captain Pike's death was announced on the news that night, Uhura had cried. He was her first Captain and also one of her lecturers. Most importantly, he was Spock's mentor. Spock had been very quiet that night when she had shown up at his quarters despite their fight. But Spock had asked to be left alone to meditate and she had left. The next morning, they were leaving on an emergency mission and she met the Captain on her way to the Bridge.

Kirk was upset as was still evident on his face. She inquired after him and was met with bullheaded answers. He was clearly more agitated than he was letting on.

Then, when the turbolift closed, he complained about Spock. Any other day, she would have defended Spock. But, she knew Kirk had become very close to Spock in the past year and there was no point defending Spock from his own friend. It wasn't Kirk's fault that Spock didn't understand human emotions. So she sided with Kirk for once and he got on quickly to the fact that there was a rift between them. Uhura would rather drop the subject, because she was not sure she could control her anger if she talked about it, when the doors opened to reveal Spock, looking between them with a question in his eyes.

Uhura was pissed and stalked off when she heard Kirk chime in "Ears burning?"

She had to stifle a laugh at that. It was quite funny when though he was Spock's closest friend, Kirk always sided with Uhura when it came to anything between Spock and her.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the shuttlecraft, Uhura was having a hard time getting through to Spock. She didn't care that Kirk was also a part of their conversation. It was almost a good thing. She wanted answers from Spock and she wanted them now. Having Kirk with her might let Spock surrender quicker. She enlisted Kirk's help to get some sense into him when she said, "The Captain thinks so too."

Kirk was quick and asked to not be involved, when after a second, he agreed.

Spock finally answered in his very Vulcan way of how much he loved her to throw away his life for her. Uhura had a warm feeling in her stomach and tears in her eyes, when out of the blue, they were attacked.

 **A/N: This is short, but I think that moment in the movie encapsulates Uhura's implicit trust in Kirk.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't get my arm out!" came the panicked voice of Dr. McCoy.

Uhura swiftly turned to look at Kirk and was not much surprised to see him keeping a level-head, but his hands betrayed him as he was gripping the armrests.

"Target their signal. Beam them back right now." Not even a hint of waver in his voice. Uhura always admired how he kept a cool head to rival Spock during an attack or when his crew was in danger, let alone his best friend. He was almost incapable of panicking, an admirable trait for a Captain.

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other," came the slightly rushed voice of Spock as he stood up in what Uhura knew to be alarm. Uhura stood up too and went to Kirk for support, but it didn't seem like he needed it as his eyes were fixed on a point off the viewscreen and listening intently.

"Dr. Marcus, can you disable it?"

Dr. Marcus was frantically replying, "I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Jim, get her the hell out of here!" Dr. McCoy yelled.

Dr. Marcus did not agree and she told them with confidence that she could do it. The Captain stood up from his chair as McCoy read the countdown aloud and his nerves were finally getting to him. Uhura looked at him but his mind was not there with them, but on the planet with his friend nearing death in less than ten seconds. Spock reported quietly that they were on standby to transport Dr. Marcus at any moment. The seconds ticked down when a resounding, "Shit!" from Dr. Marcus and then Spock informed them, "Deactivation successful, Captain."

Only then, did the Captain show how much the situation had affected him as he visibly slumped in relief on the helm console. Uhura gripped his shoulder offering comfort as she rubbed her forehead sighing in relief. She was proud of how he held himself in front of his crew and she showed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Uhura rushed into the Bridge but was shoved aside by Spock, who was in a hurry to close the turbolift. Uhura was confused. Spock would never treat her like that unless there was a very valid reason. She looked around the Bridge in confusion when Sulu caught her eye. He had a worried look as he spoke, "Mr. Scott commed him to Engineering. He sounded worried."

Uhura nodded but headed to her console to her relief officer and checked if the systems had not been damaged in the fallout.

She then headed to Engineering and asked around for Scott. When she went to the primary warp core chamber, she met with the most gut-wrenching scene she had ever witnessed in her life.

 **A/N: I am not going into detail after this as I have already written this part of the movie in another story of mine. If you want, you can read my story 'Buying the Space Farm' which has a whole chapter dedicated to Uhura's POV of this incident.**


	9. Chapter 9

Spock had grown really quiet as days progressed, only talking to Uhura or McCoy when necessary. Uhura's heart ached for him. She couldn't imagine how Spock must feel. He had lost his home planet and his mother simultaneously last year and he had only been marginally coping. And now Spock had lost his mentor and almost lost his Captain in less than twenty-four hours. It must have been devastating and Uhura's heart bled for him.

Spock asked her to sleep in his quarters, just to lie by his side. Uhura was quite surprised, she never stayed in Spock's quarters and only went by when they wanted to have sex. Now, he had requested her to sleep with him, although she noticed Spock didn't sleep. He would meditate for some time but that was about it. She had tried to soothe his pain, to comfort him, but she knew she effectively couldn't. Her closest friend was lying on his deathbed and she would be lying if she said she wasn't affected much.

As days passed, McCoy grew hopeful and in return so did the crew. Their Captain was going to come back to them. It was time.

oOo

Uhura was beyond happy to see Kirk, alive and smiling. She pecked him on the forehead and took great pleasure when he ducked his head in embarrassment. She then smacked him on the arm and said sternly, "Don't you ever do that to us again."

Kirk chuckled and Uhura couldn't contain the grin forming on her lips. It had been too long since she had heard that happy sound.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one week since Kirk had awakened and though the mood of the crew was jubilant, there was still the lingering somberness after all the lives that had been lost on the same day.

Uhura was having coffee with Spock (he was having tea) when Spock suddenly spoke up after a long bout of silence, "Nyota, are you having romantic feelings for the Captain?"

Uhura spluttered and coughed as some of the coffee went down the wrong way. "What did you just say?"

"I said –"

"No, I heard what you just said," she said crossly and Spock wisely shut his mouth, refraining from commenting on the illogicality of that statement and the previous one.

Uhura was glaring at him, "I wanted to know what made you think so?"

"I have noticed an increased level of your happiness when you are spending time with him and was merely asking you if you intended to terminate our relationship because of –"

"Whoa, there! So _you_ want to end our relationship because you _think_ I am happier with Kirk than with you?" she ground out furiously.

"I am merely asking of your desire. I will fully agree if you want to terminate our relationship if you intended to –"

" _Stop it!_ " she hissed as she stood up, her chair pushed back by her momentum. She grit her teeth as she ordered, "You. Come with me," and promptly stormed out of the shop.

Spock hastened to pay for both of them as he followed her, a step behind. He worried (he did, when it involved select humans) if he had somehow angered her by saying something wrong according to human customs. Then, he felt his heart clench when he wondered if he actually said something _right_ instead. _Was_ Nyota having romantic intentions towards Jim? Was it the reason for her emotional outburst?

Spock had not known if he could handle her rejection and had spoken out first.

Now, he was having second thoughts.

Nyota headed to Starfleet General and straight to the Captain's room. McCoy was just coming out of the room when he noticed them storming inside (Spock was _walking efficiently_ ).

He put out a hand to stop them, "Sorry guys, I've given him a sedative which will kick in in another five minutes – whoa!"

Nyota had pushed him aside and entered the room, which was empty save for Kirk who turned to see his visitor. McCoy looked quizzically at Spock who gave a small shrug and the pair of them entered the room.

Kirk looked at Uhura bleary-eyed, "Uhura, what's wrong? What – Mmmhmpph!"

Spock's heart sank when he watched Uhura take Kirk's jaw in one hand and push her lips to his unwilling ones.

Kirk was shaken out of his shock in a millisecond as he pushed Nyota aside forcefully, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Anger was written over his face, but there was mostly confusion as he glowered at Uhura.

Uhura was staring back at him in anger before she turned to direct that anger at Spock. Spock took a step back. He understood her rage now, his very eyes witnessing truth in their actions. He had made a mistake of huge proportions and _accused_ her of _cheating_. It sounded harsh even to his ears.

"You happy now?" Uhura growled at Spock.

Spock remained quiet when Jim spoke, "Can someone explain what is going on?"

When no answer was forthcoming from Spock, Uhura answered still glowering at Spock, "Spock implied that you and I were having _feelings_ for each other."

Jim looked aghast, "WHAT?! You _know_ that's not true, Spock!"

Spock found his voice at last, "I understand now."

"Oh, you _do_ , do you?" Nyota's reply was scathing.

Jim spoke, "Spock, I love Uhura as a friend, like a sister. I know she feels the same way too."

Uhura spoke now pointing at Spock, "I didn't get angry because you insinuated I wanted to be with Kirk. You know what I'm so mad about? The fact that you were ready to end our relationship on that account, like it meant _nothing_ to you."

Spock was ashamed. He hated that he had hurt Nyota and wanted to right things. He took his time as he searched for the right words to convey his intentions. "I did not ask to end our relationship if you were with someone else because it means nothing to me, Nyota."

He paused, searching for the right words, lest he add fuel to the fire standing before him. He added softly, "On the contrary, I am ready to even end our relationship, if it meant you will truly be happy."

Uhura looked at him dumbly, lost for words as she blinked. Being the excellent linguist that she was, she could read between the lines of what Spock had said. Tears pooled in her eyes as she took two long strides to reach him. She put her arms around him and hugged him close, "Spock. I am my happiest when I am with _you_."

Relief and affection coursed through him as he pulled back from Nyota to look into her eyes. Uhura stared back at him and they could have stayed that way for hours if it hadn't been for the gentle cough and a sleepy mumble from their side, "Just kiss and make up already."

Uhura chuckled as Spock turned to glare at Jim who was almost asleep, no doubt due to the sedative that McCoy had administered. Speaking of whom…

Dr. McCoy was leaning against the doorway, hands folded together and a smirk playing on his lips. He shook his head and left the room, chuckling to himself.

Spock looked back at Uhura and pulled her close, their foreheads brushing, "I apologize, Nyota."

Nyota chuckled softly, "You have enough words to hurt me and then make me fall in love all over again."

Spock was mildly alarmed, "Nyota, I would never hurt you…" and broke off as she stared at him meaningfully. He added, "Intentionally."

Nyota smiled again, "That's better. Well, you have a lot of time to make up to me, mister."

Spock felt a rush of excitement course through him as he was struck by a very human urge to kiss her, but prevented any of it showing, "I believe I do."

He then surprised her by swooping down for a gentle and chaste kiss on her lips. Nyota was taken aback at first. Spock had never kissed her anywhere outside of his or her quarters save for the two times during Vulcan's distress call. Those _were_ extenuating circumstances.

She kissed him back and then they pulled away. She liked how adventurous Spock was becoming and if it was because of his new and growing friendships with Kirk and McCoy and the rest of them, she wasn't complaining.

A sleepy voice grumbled, "Stop talking and get a room already."

Spock quirked a brow as Uhura laughed.

Later that night, Spock felt even more joyous when he melded with Uhura for the first time, physically and mentally enraptured in her love for him.

oOo

 **A/N: I can't believe I never uploaded this final chapter for so long! It's been one and a half years and I deeply apologize for it. I'm not thrilled with this ending, but I had to get it out of the way so I can concentrate on my other stories. I've been sucked into another fandom and I'm so sorry to be leaving this beautiful fandom, for the time being. Please leave a review and thanks to all those who have favorited, followed or reviewed so far. Thank you so much for sticking with me in this journey.**


End file.
